callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Model 1887
Affect > Effect In the trivia section, there is a section saying " ...The range of the single shotgun with or without FMJ, however, was not effected in any patches thus far." I believe that the correct word is affect. I am unable to fix this, as I am a new user. It would be greatly appreciated if someone who could did. ICanHazCaek 05:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Modern Weapon? This Weapon is seen in the category "Modern Weapons". I don't think this is appropriate for obvious reasons. Agreed. It really was made in 1887, and should be categorized as so. 01:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Four tildes please. By modern weapons, it means not WWII weapons. At the time, anything in MW and MW2 were the only modern weapons. Wii+PC 19:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) unethical? In the trivia section it says "...being that it was discontinued in 1920, would be unethical to get such a weapon because of it's undoubtable degradation..." I don't think this is the meaning of this author. Perhaps s/he meant impractical or not economic. Unethical means not morally correct, while impractical is more like not sensible or realistic. :Agreed, it should be "impractical" or maybe "uneconomical." - 18:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Trivia We need to keep a tight watch on this page, because before, it had some opinionated comments abnout the gun, and now it says "This is the cheapest gun when used with Akimbo". I'm removing that comment. We should try to keep a tight watch on all most pages. Because on the M93 Raffica page someone said "Because of the 3-round burst in multiplayer it is referred to as the Mini M-16." I took that one off because it was just so stupid when you consider the differences between the two guns. ~~Under the Trivia section, there is a quote saying "After a shot is made, you cannot melee while cocking the gun." This is not necessarily true, as you can shoot and quickly knife, though the gun cocks after.~~ if the perk slight of hands was used and you reload the 1887 (with akimbo) the flip you do to bring your gun up is faster but all the other flips are slower, this is mostly likey to set the game balanced. ---- It's actually pretty funny, considering that nobody possesses the skill to actually COMBAT Akimbo Models. So what do they do? They go on a fan wikipedia page and edit the gun thinking "OLOL I SHOOR SHOWD INFITNITEE TURDS HOW OPOWERED MOLDELS ARE". I personally prefer the AA-12, and I've found it to decimate Model users, so people just need to learn how to play the game ahaha :Couldn't agree more. Ya know the best way to get back at people who use akimbo Model 1887's? Kill them! The Models are great, but you are far from invincible when wielding them, so if you don't like the models, SUCKS FOR YOU, DEAL WITH IT. 02:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 1st, mini m-16 is a common nickname for the M93. Second, yeah, just kill em! They're not that bad. As annoying as they are whenever I come across them, I've managed to pretty much annihalate them with my AUG.-- 05:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Semi protection lock on article Perhaps article should be semi protected? Way too many trivia comments are coming in saying "it is undisputable that it's the cheapest gun in the whole cod series when used with akimbo" 007sarodim 00:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Theres also a section in there now that says that they were "fixed" today. I knew there was an update, but I havent seen any change in them at all. So, were they nerfed?-- 05:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Model 1887 This weapon is a beast, i got 32 kills with it on derail on domination! 09:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to burst your bubble, but its not much to brag about. Sure, its ridiculously powerful, but there is still an effective limit on the range. Also...running around with a shotgun or two, especially with such a slow fire rate allows you to die much more, because once the other team gets wise to what you're doing, they'll start hanging back and keeping more range between you and him. And, from what I hear from chatter, people don't enjoy playing with people who play with only dual shotguns. So, you might get a good game out of it, but people will be wary to play another game of it. Arcdash 22:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Requesting, Page Lock on Model 1887 from Unregistered users It is clear with the amount of Vandalism that has happened, that this page should probably receive a lock from Unregistered user edits/Page Breach Template. While it can't be denied that some Unregs have contributed greatly, the recent influx on this page of pointless vandalism, complaining about the weapon, from other unregistered users has increased, and should be stopped.--Razgriez 00:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Gone from dud to pro I have only recently just unlocked the Model 1887 and i seem to be getting a lot more kills than i do with a regular gun as it has good ranger and power to it and i also seem to get my killstreaks quicker than ever. Model 1887- too good? The thing i dont under stand is how it a lever action shotgun be better then a automatic shotgun like the AA12? Model 1887- too good? The thing i dont under stand is how it a lever action shotgun be better then a automatic shotgun like the AA12? In my opinion the AA12 sucks on MW2. It should be the best shotgun by far. Regarding the Trivia section, and it being "odd" to have the Model 1887 in the game. It isn't really very odd at all when you consider COD4 included the StG-44 (called the MP44 in-game), a World War 2 assault rifle. :I guess it's the fact that it would be over 100+ years old in 2016, while the StG is only ~60 years old in CoD 4 CirChris -Here to help! 02:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Black Powder... I love how this fact was totally disregarded when they gave this gun its stats... Modern 12ga (3 1/2" loads especially) loads FAR out preform a 10 gauge round from 1887... No matter what. ----Furious Oyster The gun is overpowered, no ifs/ands/buts about it, if i can kill you across a courtyard with a model 1887, its obviously overpowered. If you use the gun your admitting that your a far less skilled player then everyone else your playing, its basically a ginat handicap saying "hey i can't shoot and kill people like all you can so ill use these noobcannons and blow you away without having to aim!!" frankly it takes away alot of the fun in the game, with all the controversy about the gun (and yes thiers alot, ppl either hate it or love it, and only a small percentage love it) it should be taken out of the game and let all the unskilled players cry and find a new gun to get them kills A. Sign your Edits B. You're whining about a guns, that YES, would be effective still at the range they can kill you at in game, as in real life. C. If you don't like it, Please follow these simple steps 1: Hit the Eject button on your PS3/Xbox360/PC Cd-rom drive, and remove MW2 Disc 2. Do either of the following: A: put Disc into Game Case. B: Set Disc on the ground 3. Depending on that you went with in step 2; A. Drive to local Game store, trade MW2 in. B. With disc still on the ground, Take sledgehammer to disc until it is shattered. --Razgriez 02:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh don't get me wrong I'm not whining at all. They are part of the game you just have to deal with em... I just thought I would comment on the differences in velocity and "power" of black powder vs smokeless. I'm not a huge shotgun buff but I wonder if the 1887 can even handle a modern 12ga load without sustaining damage? ----Furious Oyster Ah.. woops, should clarify my self as well. B. was aimed at the 2nd unsigned. Not you. As for the answer to your question. I wouldn't know. Typically, there's a very good reason why you should only ever load your gun with the load it's designed for. Of course, the other possible answer, is that it's a modern replica, designed for today's standard shotgun shells.--Razgriez 06:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Razgriez <3 They are good, but not great, AA-12s are ftw really, Especially with extended mags. I can hold the top floor of estate for whole Deathmatchs with the AA-12, with a tactical insertion in the bathroom with a Barrett .50 + Heartbeat and AA-12 Grip/Extended Mags. Once got 2 EMPs in 1 Team Deathmatch using this setup. I doubt i would've had the fire rate to maintain it with the Model 1887s. Find it fairly funny they forgot to patch bling M1887s and i'll try it when I hit 67 again. --The-Dreamcaster 11:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Considering that it's the insurgents using the gun, how many do you think would know/care about "overloading" it? But then again, some of the Kalashnikov rifles I've seen that used to be in some 3rd world army or another were in scary good condition, so I could be dead wrong. Just a thought. Gic1998 10:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Honestly,I use Noob cannons, Akimbo Model 1887, Striker in MW3, M60E4 in COD4, why? Because they get the job done. I don't give a shit about "OMG ur a n00b becauze u uzing weapon dat kills everybody!!!!!!!1111!!" Anyway if Infinity Ward, Treyarch, Sledgehammer Games, make something overpowerd. Well, thats good news to me! :) 10:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Talking like a true ignorant noob, well said. VaporyAbyss9 19:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Patch being released to balance 1887's http://www.infinityward.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=219166 - I guess they were considered overpowered after all. -- 19:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) sa1887 All Pro I got All Pro (2 headshots 1 bullet) with the 1887!!!!!!!! (Akimbo) PSK12 (Sub Base) PSK12 :When your gun fires multiple pellets per shot, not too difficult. ::yeah... did you expect an applause or something? you used the 1887 akimbo. you deserve an internet ban.--TNT LotLP 14:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Akimbo 1887 is for wimps, i use one 1887 and a .44 magnum. 14:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::eh, dude? two secondary weps in one class? --TNT LotLP 15:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::srsly, wtf? But yeah, dude, fuckin "grats", that's amazing. Please post again when you accomplished said feat with a sniper rifle.-- 06:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't get it, why do you hate people who use akimbo 1887s so much? 11:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I feel sorry for the random IP above me. --TNT LotLP 14:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, I just don't get it. Just tell me, what's so bad about using akimbo 1887s? 109.76.16.143 ::::Because Model 1887 + Yo mama = Rape. 09:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::The main reason i was against MW2 having secondary shotties. Imagine if we had a perk called "underkill" that let people use 2 secondaries. 19:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Patch What did the patch actually do? Anyone sure? -StB 23:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) The patch lowered the power of the single model 1887 and disabled the Javilin Glitch. When using Akimbo: Reduces Range stat (travels less before the pellets perform the magical disappearing act) When Not Using Akimbo: Acts as normal pre-patch, no change. --Razgriez 23:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -StB 08:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Model Noobs If you don't want to use them because they feel unlegit, use them anyway. There is nothing legit about this game and maybe never will be. If you say your legit, your probably one of those people who sit in the corner with a silenced shotgun, with ninja and coldblooded. Patch FAIL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vr6k_nSKQZY - Apparently if you have akimbo + FMJ with Bling Pro the akimbo 1887's are just how they were before the patch, as in, overpowered. -- 18:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just tried this out, picked up a "Model 1887 Bling" - was Akimbo so had to be FMJ and Akimbo, it does seem like the old range is back. Got an incredibly long range kill. :Might be worth noting that using Bling prevents you from using Sleight of Hand, which largely mitigates the slow reload rate. - 18:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Edit Edited the part about akimbo 1887's after the patch being similarly ranged to the SPAS 12. It's more like the ranger, I tried it out on terminal and the SPAS-12 could smash every window infront of the ranger spawn whereas the 1887's could hardly hit them even when close up. Bald Eagle Brennan 19:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Contradiction "It is assumed that the terrorists (the enemies you face in general) have the 1887 because it's old and cheap. however, being that it was discontinued in 1920, would be unethical to get such a weapon because of it's undoubtable degradation with time and rise in rarity and expensiveness. However, they may instead be modern reproductions/replica's." There's a contradiction in here; the enemies use the gun because it's "old and cheap," yet the weapon's age makes it more rare and expensive? A suggested revision for ease of reading and grammar: "Enemies may use the 1887 as it is old (and possibly cheap), but as none have been produced since 1920 they would likely suffer from reliability issues due to degradation. Despite the oxidization on the metal parts, they may instead be modern replicas." - 18:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Will do, thank you very much. 18:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :technically it has been produced recently by the chinese company Norinco make a replica in 12 gaugeAlwalker 19:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC)alwalker Ammo Capacities Even though it is completely trivial I would like to point out that the Models and SPAS-12 are not the only guns with higher capacities in MP than SP. The others are... (weapon) (SP/MP) UMP45 25/32 AUG HBAR 30/42 G18 32/33 M93 Raffica 15/20 There y'all go then. Guh. could you really not sign your post? anyways. Aug HBAR in singleplayer is actually an AUG-A2, so it's the assault rifle version, so to speak, and thus not the same weapon. Just wanted to point that out too. --TNT LotLP 11:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd say they balanced them fairly well after the 1.07 patch, seeing as how you're forced to use bling to make them effective, making it so you can't use sleight of hand to fix the reload time, and you can't use marathon to be extremely annoying. Also, I feel it needs stopping power, so no lightweight or cold-blooded, and steady aim helps a ton in my experiences, so no ninja, last stand, or commando. Using these guns requires a fairly specific setup to be effective, thus resulting in less versatility depending on the primary weapon you choose. Model 1887's Are A Privilage In my opinion, the 1887's are a privalage do to the fact that you may only unlock them at level 67, 3 levels away from the max. If people are bitching about it so much, then just kill the guys using them...... no big deal right? I mean, sure it could be hard if you suck bad enough you can't aim with an assault rifle and just shoot them in the head.... I find it ridiculous to see a guy using akimboed models and immediately say "OMG THIS GUY IS TEH ULTRA NOOBIEST PERSON", especially with the whole "they can't aim" thing. I have used models, and now they are seriously nerfed. It's no big issue. Even before "assuming you don't play hardcore* they tend to not oneshot even when both are fired at the same time *which I do not reccomend you doing*. Now, the SPAS - 12 has greater range and pretty much equal firepower, so if you don't like it, leave the current game you are in. I'm not too bothered anymore because IW will soon release a patch that fixes the 1887 with Akimbo+FMJ. Still, they're really annoying and overpowered at close range. I totally agree that the SPAS-12 is better and the best counter-shotgun, though. 10:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Did some testing with the 87. Without any attachments its range is about a meter or 2 longer than the ranger. With Akimbo the range is reduced by about a meter. With Bling, FMJ and Akimbo are used the range is either equal to or beats out the SPAS-12. The range is definitly longer than the singular 87. More than just the Akimbo version of the weapon got nerfed. Too many people complain about the 87 when they should be complaining about how some of the other shotguns are only effective at 3 or 4 yards or point-blank when using Silencers - that's pathetic. Why dont I just knife the guy if I'm that close? :Why don't you? I certainly knife when I'm that close (also, please sign your comments) TNT LotLP 09:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) M1014 info yeah, i know this is the discussion for model 1887 and not M1014, but i'm a wikia noob and don't know how to do this: would somebody change the M1014's info box in MW2 section to say it has 7 rounds per mag in SP and not 8? Again, i know this is stupid, but so is leaving false info up for 2 months (especially since i think ive seen it changed to 7 and then CHANGED BACK, for frog's sake) Thank you and please dont flame SgtDonuts 01:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Blatantly Incorrect Information I don't know how this got here, but it is total bullshit. Copypasted from "Trivia": "*If you look at another player firing a Model 1887 without an attatchment or sometimes FMJ, the player looks like their firing the gun with a trigger instead of the lever. This is unusual since the Model 1887 is a lever action weapon. It does not use a trigger." Can someone PLEASE fix this? Rayneboe 06:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know whether to laugh or cry at that, thanks for the info, Bord beat me to the punch and erased it lol.--WouldYouKindly 07:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That was pretty hilarious. And Rayneboe, don't be afraid to edit. Remember, BE BOLD, but not too bold, because then the men in the black pajamas will take you in your sleep. Worthy fuckin' adversaries (20 iCookies to whoever gets the reference). Imrlybord7 07:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :@Bord: It's because the page is semiprotected against new users.--WouldYouKindly 07:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I love The Big Lebowski. do I get iCookies? anyways, the idea of a lever action weapon not using a trigger makes me want to laugh. and then possibly shoot the guy who put it there. with a lever action weapon that has a trigger. :P /facepalm. Wii+PC 19:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Imagine how bad that would hurt if a big (hypothetically triggerless) levergun fired on the upstroke and you worked the lever a bit too fast. Fractures/serious pain to the jaw and maybe the ear. Ouch. Gic1998 10:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second... what? couple things. first off, the idea of the Model 1887's needing to be nerfed was retahded in the first place. its a level 67 shotgun. the LAST SECONDARY WEAPON to be unlocked. it didnt need a nerf, all it takes is 3 or 4 assault rifle shots to drop someone in the first place. second off... Akimbo Model's? if you were to fire a Model 1887 modified to shoot 10 gauge shells, wouldn't it like.... snap your wrist? lol. First off: Late-level unlock does not mean it needs to be overpowered, I agree completely with the nerf. Second, no, firing it like that wouldn't snap your wrists, that's just a myth. That doesnt mean it's recommended though, it'd likely hurt if you weren't prepared for the recoil, and you wouldn't be able to hit anything.--WouldYouKindly 04:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The Model 1887's aren't actually that overpowered when just using one of them. It is simply Akimbo 1887s that are way too powerful (even after their supposed nerf).Crimmastermind 04:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes akimbo shotguns would most likely break your wrists (I know firsthand what its like to fire a shotgun one-handed) especially with the power the 1887s posess. Despite this, the chances that a soldier would be able to run around holding up a shotgun in each hand continuously and flip the lever around their fingers with each shot is very low. Of course MW2 is fiction, anyways. COOPERx223x 04:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC)COOPERx223x :If you were clenching the shotgun as hard as you could, you could probably sprain your wrist, but I doubt it'd break it; more likely you'd end up dropping the shotgun first.--WouldYouKindly 04:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) True, true. It really just depends on the gauge you are shooting. 1887s shoot 12 gauge, but if you had for example a 10 or 8 guage shotty you would definitely feel the affects.COOPERx223x 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) 1887s shoot 10 guage not 12 just sayin 04:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Modern 1887's It was pointed out that the 1887's may be replica versions of the Winchester 1887. This would be an accurate assumption as the gun manufacturer Norinco does make a modern version. ~~Jacen409~~ stopping power? Does this weapon benefit from stopping power?Finlandomg 19:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) i think so but it wont do alot seeing as its a shotgun. 18:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Model 1901 This gun acts more like a model 1901 10-gauge, pre-patch. The gun may have been named the m1887 because m1901 is less known. I thought that should be added to trivia section.D4ph4n70m 21:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) gun info how long is the akimbo model 1887 and how much does it way my email is matt_zking@live.com.au please answer my question Oops I accidentally erased the template with the links to the MW2 weapons in a box. Can someone fix it because I don't know how? Rambo362 14:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Model 1887 Terminator 2 addition This weapon is the only shotgun in the game that uses blue shells, this is a reference to the shells used in Terminator 2 judgment day, in the seen immediatly after the motorcycle/semi chase the Terminator speaks to John for the first time while loading distinctly blue shells into the weapon. 01:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know, unconfirmed. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| | 01:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : I'd agree completely. In real life blue shells meant slugs yet in the game it's a shell not a slug. 23:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) models are awesome modrels 1887s are the only shotgun in MW2 to have blue colored shells. also under trivia should be pointed out that Dean Winchester from the show Supernatural uses this shotgun quite often. :Who cares? Darkman 4 06:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) So? [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 06:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer info Needs to be updated/fixed because it is not "the most effective gun in the game" 12:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer info Needs to be updated/fixed because it is not "the most effective gun in the game" 12:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Under trivia it states that the "way the gun is flipped with akimbo would snap the wrists" Yet the model used is (or at the very least highly resembles) a flip-cock model similar to that seen in Terminator 2 (Three were used. One stunt rubber, one original and one flip-cock for the motorcycle scenes). Does anyone else think this should be removed or altered in some way? 23:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, firing this gun with one hand can snap off your arms, so I think the note should stay in Ocirne23 19:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) From IMFDB.org: "James Cameron says in the commentary [of Terminator 2: Judgment Day] how Arnold accidentally picked up the wrong shotgun and tried to flip cock it and nearly broke three fingers. The third gun was the rubber prop gun for stunt work." So, yeah, if you really tried to do that with a sawn-off Winchester Model 1887 you'd injure yourself. The shotgun Arnold uses during the motorcycle scenes was specially modified by film armorers with a metal plate on the lever and a considerably larger lever hoop for "flipcocking" with one hand. Maxime Bellend 06:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Info :In the info box it says 10 gauge, but the 1887's were 12 gauge, the 1901's, were 10 gauge. IRL Policy, we deal with the gun as it is in the game rather than in real life. And please sign your posts. 16:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Model 1887 akimbo back Infinity ward have said if 10,000 people sign it they will unpatch them http://www.petitionspot.com/petitions/model1887s/ <- go to this website sign up and get them back to normal to stop all the 11 year olds who complained about a gun on a R/18 rated game having thie way. :Is IW braindead or something?WHy the hell would we want an another overpowered weapon back in the game?--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 05:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Possibly as a way to fight back against the many SPAS-12 users nowadays 05:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree, the M1887 unpatched is perfect, as i'm in a CQB with a Spas-12, someone is backing a way from me then suddenly... You were killed by: Enemy *Callsign* Enemy (SPAS-12) Me I had Mini-uzi Silenced if your wondering, and was shooting him before I suddenly heard a bang and "ARGFGHTRYRGHJ!!!" 09:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : The Above makes no sense. Are two seperate people posting this story? Plus, I fail to see how someone killing you with a SPAS-12 while you were using a Mini-Uzi correlates to the Model 1887 unpatched being 'perfect'. Are you trying to say that they should go another step further and nerf the SPAS? Incrognito 17:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) how to use the old unpatched model 1887s in splitscreen for ps3 any way to use the old models in splitscreen? NOT ONLINE! without deleting all the patches? nou Blue Shells Trivia I think that the fact that if you look very closely when reloading, one can see that the Model 1887 uses blue shells to hold pellets, while all others use red ones should be added to the trivia of this page. Squall765 14:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You can also see this if you acquire the Model 1887 through cheats, seen here. Captain943 20:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Model 1887 in Black ops. Is it true the Models 1887 are called the winchestor 1887 in black ops but still are the models as we know it? I got told this i am not 100% if this is true. : I guess we'll have to wait and see unless someone can confirm. Really, adding in the manufacturer name seems to be a new fad with Treyarch, what with the 'Enfield' and the 'FN' Fal, etc. Surprised they aren't calling the assault rifles 'Colt' M16 and 'Colt' Commando. Incrognito 17:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That would probably cause copyright issues (Colt still offers the M16 and Commando). Treyarch seems to go as far as possible when it comes to going with the correct names, while still not causing troubles of any sort. GothicEmperor 19:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :Also they may have wanted to avoid confusion. On another note it says it is NOT in anything besides Single Player, is that confirmed? 19:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I was looking at the Single Player Trailer with the Model 1887, and I noticed that the blue shell appears seconds before the ejection port is opened. I saw this while playing the trailer in slow motion. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 16:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Time saver Okay, this will save a lot of time. This is a VIDEO GAME. I'm a gun person myself, but that is something totally different. Sure this game has guns in it but so does DOOM, and that has the friggin' BFG-9000. I'm just going to say it: Infinity Ward and Treyarch did HORRIBLE jobs with realism in their games. ﻿Don't try to tell me about guns in a game that also has people running around with a .50 BMG sniper rifle and two Desert Eagles totally unaffected by the weight, a soldier with access to a multi-million dollar nuke just because he was able to kill a few guys, or not breaking your arms by fireing two obsolete lever action shotguns. If you go to a gaming website to talk about guns, your priorities are screwed up. 14:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) We are aware of that. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 22:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh, dont you know that reality sucks? We'd need bullet drop, know exactly when the bullet hits the ground/divided by/speed. We wouldnt have UAV/Heartbeat Sensor/Custom Camo/Most weapons in the game that arnt availible to 3rd world enemys. Basicly No Killstreaks. No Health Regeneration. No Perks. No Titles or Emblems. No Campain missions. No Spec Ops. Only 1 Life be game. No Difficulty. No Checkpoints. Basicly Nothing. Qw3rty! 22:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) War isn't all it's cracked up to be. Wii+PC 02:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Dead Op's 1887? Is anyone else hoping to have the 1887 in Black Ops Zombies (or also known as Dead Ops)? I know it won't appear in Multiplayer but I'm really hoping to get ahold of it. I mean how cool would it be slaying Zombies with a lever action shotgun! It ain't exactly a Lever Action rifle, but it'll do the job just fine (and maybe even better!) Draco122 11:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : lol, loving the subtle reference to Shaun of the Dead there. Incrognito 07:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No Model 1887's in Black Ops From what I've seen, and many others, in the mission Vorkuta, in the motorcycle part, the player DOES NOT use a Model 1887. When you fire the gun, the guy doesn't cock the gun. Why? Because there are two bullets. The player has to fire two full rounds to cock the gun. In other words, it's another shotgun that's being used. Sorry model fanatics!! Not for anything, but I'd like to offer some clarification on the firearms terminology in use here. Not that COD is a sim, but we could do a little better to sound informed. So first, you are right that firing two shots without cycling the action on a single-barrel shotgun is impossible, and I'm not sure why Treyarch felt they had to do that. However, cycling that action is not the same thing as "cocking." Cocking a hammer on weapon refers to manually placing the hammer away from the firing pin, so that the mainspring and trigger mechanism are engaged. Cowboys would "cock" a single-action revolver before each shot, because of course they had to. Fellas who carry 1911s might refer to a state called "cocked and locked," meaning hammer back and safety on. It's an important action on many SA/DA guns. Now, it is true that you will end up with the hammer cocked once the action is cycled on the 1887, but you'll also eject a shell, load a new one, etc. That superset is usually referred to as "cycling" the action and thus the weapon. http://www.dundeesportsmansclub.com/Dscinc/firing_cycle_of_a_lever_action_rifle.htm http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lever-action :The term "flipcock" refers to the style in which one were to cycle a stockless lever-action with only one hand. YuriKaslov 03:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok, so Google seems to agree with you, YuriKaslov. Why not use the term "flipcock" in the article then? It's a shade of difference, like magazine vs. clip...worth the four more bytes to get it right, no? : :------XEOXER------ :It IS model 1887. Look how you reload it in MW2. There are TWO slots where you can put rounds (BTW it's strange that mw2's model holds 5 rounds instead of 2, and the reloading is strange since player puts round sinto nowhere...) In BLack Ops they made it more realistic, and so it carries TWO rounds. Xeoxer 17.12.2010 17.05.56 : :Xoexer.....you failed. the m1887 is a single barreled shotgun. That "second barrel" is the magazine. Did I really have to tell you this?Omgsauce 06:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) How did u summon 1887 in 'vorkuta'? How did you get the 1887 in Vorkuta? There is no console in singleplayer. Please let me know and tell me the command. You must bind keys, as the devlopers have disabled Console. Which Sucks. VaporyAbyss9 11:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Big Power This weapon i think is probaly the best weapon in the Modern Warfare seires! Then it's obvious that you haven't used ANY OTHER WEAPON IN THE GAME 02:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Mexininja Model 1887 FMJ Inaccuracies It states in multiplayer for MW2 that FMJ on the Model 1887s has an effect on damage. I used the following formula which provided results proving otherwise. First off, damage trials on shotguns are difficult seeing as with multiple bullets per shell, it's nearly impossible to calculate shots that hit the target with only a certain amount of bullets. With this in mind my trials were limited to close range shots using all 8 bullets. The max damage at close range with all bullets hitting the target is 280. When Painkiller is activated, all damage is divided by 3, making the new max damage 93.3 repeating. At double health no health regeneration and FMJ attached, I observed 3 shots to down an enemy while in painkiller which if anything proves it doesn't add at least 7 damage. I then went on to try a different method using an UMP45 at close range during painkiller. The max damage of the UMP is 40 which 40/3=13.3. 8 Shots during painkiller with the same setup as before would deal 106.4 damage leaving 93.6 health left. With the Model 1887s equipped with FMJ which during painkiller dealt 35*8=280/3=93.3 Damage. It took 2 shots to kill the enemy which I believe concludes that along with every other gun, FMJ does NOT add to base damage but just loses less damage when penetrating. Once again, the equation for the second test is as follows: 40/3=13.3*8=106.4 Base Damage for UMP45|Divided by 3 for Painkiller|Leaves 13.3 Damage per bullet|Times 8 bullets|Equals 106.4 Damage dealt 200-106.4=93.6-(35*8=280/3=93.3)=.3 Double Health|Minus the 8 UMP45 PK Shots|Equals 93.6 remaining Health|35 Base Damage of the Model 1887s times 8 bullets divided by 3 for Painkiller equals 93.3|93.6 remaining Health Minus 93.3|Equals .3 remaining Health Feel free to recreate these tests or if FMJ does in fact add damage to this weapon, please provide the method you used to prove this. In light of my tests I believe the Model 1887s MW2 Multplayer section should be revised to exclude the statement that claims FMJ adds damage to the weapon, and if any tests proving it correct arise, then should be reverted. Please feel free to recreate the tests I used here, the second one left less than 1 health point difference and FMJ still had no effect. Thanks MDRs 05:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :There is no difference to base damage made with FMJ. Thanks for pointing it out. --Callofduty4 18:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Akimbo Shotguns= Annoying Akimbo of this gun and the Ranger are the most annoying guns I've ever gotten killed by. Especially with FMJ and Stopping Power. I hate the power on this gun and on the Olympia too. 00:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) To bad. 11:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Model 1887 add - Trivia The Model 1887 in Multiplayer have got 6 bullet magazine, while in SP they have 5. It's the same as the M1014 It has 7 in SP but 4 (or 6 with the Extended Mags attachment) in Multiplayer. model 1887 only in MW2?!?!? WTH?!?!?!? Hello everyone, I have found out that on the motorbike escape on the level Vorkuta, you can fire these shotguns. I looked closely at the guns, and they look awfully like model 1887s. so this should say that there ARE model 1887s on CoD black ops, but only on the motorcycle escape. 14:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC)David White 14:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) model 1887 only in MW2?!?!? WTH?!?!?!? Hello everyone, I have found out that on the motorbike escape on the level Vorkuta, you can fire these shotguns. I looked closely at the guns, and they look awfully like model 1887s. so this should say that there ARE model 1887s on CoD black ops, but only on the motorcycle escape. 14:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC)David White 14:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Quick question question about RoF I was wondering...in the motorcycle chase in Vorkuta, if you hold down the fire button, the gun fires once, has a small break, then fires again, not requiring the trigger to be pulled up inbetween. Would this make it fully automatic? But if so, it would be fully automatic with lever action. Or am I overthinking things? user talk:Ededdeddy97 13:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Blue Shells If someone wants to put this on the page, the model 1887 fire blue shells because it was made to shoot 10 gauge shells instead of 12 gauge shells which are red. It's interesting, but i think that we shouldn't post this, because it's real life info; maybe in the trivia section... anyway, remember to sign your posts! RC95 13:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Derp? Are you serious? "Blue shells are 10 gauge?" Where'd you hear that wikipedia? The only color difference between gauges is that every color besides yellow is 12 Gauge, yellow shells are 20 Gauge. Just because they're blue doesn't mean that they're 10 Gauge. What's my source? Firearms safety and Hunter's safety classes. I know my shat bro. XboxHat 20:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hasta la Vista It says "Hasta la Vista" in the curved prt of the gun right before the iron sight. In the screenshot of guns you can clearly see it.Poop copter 07:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Akimbo? do any of you think they will bring back the Akimbo 1887's in MW3?,i hope so.i just dont want Infinity ward to make it so overpowered it outclasses every weapon .nor so underpowered its unusable(like the post patch 1887's) it was so pouplar due to its menacing damage and awesome flip-cocking,theres no reason not to put it in Modern warfare 3. Elite 22:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) You just wrote the reasons not to put it in MW3. [[User:MatheusBond|'MatheusBond']] Say hello to my MP40! 21:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) How did i say it shouldn't be in MW3?,a shotgun offers massive damage period and the flip-cocking was amazingly cool.besides it was already revealed to be in MW3,if its in multiplayer i do agree the akimbo 1887's should have a bit of a range reduction but shouldnt get a million hitmarkers. 21:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think al shotguns in the game should be pretty devastating, and to balance it is a slower reload time,and when you put sleight of hand,the only thing that changes is the realoding(chambering of the next round,not a dry reload or tactical reload.) Poop copter 22:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Not a bad idea,that and a 25% range reduction would balance out akimbo 1887's nicely so it could be outragious at close-medium range but have like a ten second reload time,even with slieght of hand Elite 22:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) the reason i was concerned there was not going to be a dual-wield attachment is because the Model 1887 in MW3 lacks a Large Lever loop,which is needed to spin-cock a lever action weapon otherwise you will possibly bang your hand up,or worse case scenario,break your fingers.Elite 22:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) there are no akimbo models in mw3. Robert Bowling said at cod xp that theres no akimbo shottys i mw3. too bad, i really liked them, even post-patch, because of the flip-cocking and that they were so old-school. i just like weapons with a little history. the new models just isnt the same, with that black, steel finish and updated iron-sight.JuggerNorth 18:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) damn it!,i hope they at least make it so you spin the Single 1887,that was the cool thing about the 1887!Elite 06:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) error on page "outperformed by the SPAS-12 which has better the same range, damage and faster rate of fire, and is unlocked much sooner. " i believe this is an error and as i dont have an account i need some one to change this for me. 17:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Attachments Proficiency on the M1887 In MW3, the 1887 has no attachments available for it, yet it can have the attachments proficiency. Seeing as the page is locked, I cannot add this to the trivia section. If anyone thinks it's worth adding, I'd appreciate someone doing so. BadgerBear 03:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) it makes sense,also,the model 1887 is the ONLY weapon,next to the launchers to not have any attachments at all.it would be fine to be put on the trivia.seeing as it is true.ill add it. I don't see the point of having the attachments proficiency, seriously. It just increases the time needed to get other proficiencies. Why did they even include it in?GibbedGuy 07:06, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Shotguns buffed in MW3? I noticed that the Spas-12 got a buff recently, so i wonderd if any other shotguns, (the 1887 in paticular), got the same kind of treatment? JuggerNorth 21:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was wondering the same thing myself. Having the buff would give it the power it lacked by not offering Extended Magazines (or any attachment) back before the patch, making it a viable option over the USAS or Striker. 01:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) who uses the Striker/USAS. I only ever use the KSG12 or 1887. Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 20:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I mostly use the USAS12, it has the best range, combined with the total 9 pellet buff and steady aim, it ensures most kills, Ive tried using the Striker but find the damage and range terrible. VaporyAbyss9 02:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) 02:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I personaly use the 87 as a side arm With overkill to my Scar-L, it does wonders in close to medium range. I use the KSG12 in close to medim close range because of the 9 pellets, decent range, and fair accuracy W/grip. Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 12:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC) My shotgun class is the USAS with extended mags, damage proficiency and MP9 suppressed/ext mags as a side arm. I choose USAS above the other shotguns because of its 75% bonus sprinting distance and extra starting ammo, this in conjunction with extreme conditioning basicly means I pretty much never run out of sprint. Also why do you use Grip with a shotgun? Unless if your ADS with a shotty which.... really, you shouldn't be doing. Or maybe you havent unlocked ext mags yet? VaporyAbyss9 15:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I have developed the trick to ads very quickly while I shoot reducing the spread and increasing the effective range. I use the KSG12 Grip, Mp9 suppressor, Slight of hand, Quick draw and Stalker. I can wrack up the kills (I once got 2 stealth bombers on seatown) Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 11:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Reducing pellet spread it may be (although steady aim is better), but I can assure you it won't increase effective range, only the range proficiency has the ability to do that. May I suggest using the Specialist Package? I find when using a shotgun you need to use everything to your advantage. Since Shotguns have very limited range addtional perks and proficiencies are very useful. Once you ht that 7/8 kill streak and obtain all perks and proficiencies you are pretty much unstopable if you play it smart. And I still dont understand why you use Grip on a pump action shotgun. VaporyAbyss9 19:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I know it doesnt increase range but by reducing the spread you increace the pellets that hit at longer ranges (i.e. past damage drop off) also the emp is a support strike package so i can act a little crazier. Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 11:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) lol, Using the EMP makes you "Act a little crazier"??? What does that mean? I would say when I use the Juggernaut Recon, I would get a little bit Beastly. If you know what I mean ;) Do you play on the 360 or PS3? VaporyAbyss9 11:49, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 1 ps3. 2 i act alittle crazier becaus is is a support package, so my streak lasts through death, also every time i get a jug recon it is either stolen or falls out of the map. Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 13:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, losing your Package Crate is a fail on your part. Better be careful where you throw it and whos around you. I don't use the EMP anymore because everyone uses Assassin and I dont use the Escort Airdrop because it takes way too long to drop the packages, I find the game usually ends before it even gets here and now, pretty much everyone knows how to combat a Jugg. VaporyAbyss9 14:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I actually perfer a stealth bomber. it comes earlier and does more damage. Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 15:49, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Patch "Infinity Ward has stated to increase the weapon's effectiveness via a future patch. The release date or more information on the patch are yet unknown." Someone please remove this. They said it's just a wish list. Since they already said they're happy with shotgun balance, it will probably never happen. 17:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/PqDiC.png Mw3 underused weapons patch It says on the page that the weapons damage and range were slightly buffed. I wanted to know if this has been proven,if so we should update the damage and range.--Flamesword300 (talk) 19:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC)